


Origin Story

by grs



Series: Stupid Side Quests [2]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen, kido doesn't actually talk, kido's scar, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs
Summary: The origin of Kido's scar is... pretty mysterious.Luckily, Rindou's on hand to explain how it came about.It's just not the explanation Osamu expected.
Series: Stupid Side Quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Origin Story

People love to gossip, and Border agents are no exception.

The most popular of topics seem to regard Tachikawa’s lackluster grades, Kazama’s grade-school looks, the origins of the cat currently residing in the sniping range, the sis ( _and bro_ ) cons of A-rank - the list is never ending.

They’re mostly for fun anyways, small bits of conversation to laugh over.

As always, exceptions remain.

And the most prominent of which, the origins of Kido’s scar.

He’s heard the theories, some ranging from the plausible to the downright strange.

The long running favourite is that Shinoda was the one who _accidentally_ gave it to him during blade practice, the very same man who had famously sliced Kido’s car into 2.

The second, and admittedly, much more likely explanation is that it has something to do with very first invasion, back when barely a handful of agents made up Border.

A plausible theory, but boring nonetheless.

And then, there is the very real possibility that Yugo was the one to give the scar.

_Question everything._

* * *

Osamu did not expect laughter.

By the looks of it, neither did Yuma.

He’s wondering if it’s too late to retract his question when the swings door opens, signaling Konami’s return from patrol.

Rindou stops laughing long enough to repeat Osamu’s question.

“How did Kido get his scar?”

For a second, there’s pin-drop silence, and Osamu wonders if he’s finally going to get an answer to his question.

He doesn’t.

Instead, the two burst into shrieking giggles, laughing themselves out of breath so violently that Osamu wonders if he’s walked into some prank show.

The laughter eventually subsides, and the answer is so incredibly impossible that he would have given anything for Yuma’s Side Effect to check for himself.

Unfortunately, the most he can do is receive a nod from Yuma, confirmation that the reason is, indeed real.

“It was a week before the Invasion.” Rindou shrugs, and Osamu can’t help but marvel at the man’s nonchalance. “We were doing some last minute practice, and-”

Here, he manages to muster up some shame, hanging his head at a barely discernible angle.

“-Shinoda said my swordsmanship was crap and that he wouldn’t trust me to hold Kogetsu within a 5 mile radius of him, so I threw it at him-”

_Nononononononono-_

“Missed-”

_He didn’t-_

“And hit Kido instead.”

Yuma flashes Rindou a thumbs-up.

“Cool.” he says, and Osamu can tell that he means it.

“It’s also how we got our own branch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it - Kido probably got it from the invasion or something.  
> Fingers crossed that it's by Shinoda though - extra points if it happened at the exact same time when he was accidentally slicing through Kido's car.


End file.
